Le Choixpeau et la grippe aviaire
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Et si le Choixpeau magique avait attrapé froid la nuit précédant la répartition de Harry ?


_Hello!_

_Cet OS est une traduction de la "généralissime-ment" drôle __histoire de _**8thweasleykid** intitulée **The Sorting Hat and the Bird Flu**.

_Je trouve l'idée absolument géniale et vraiment drôle alors j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**.**

* * *

**Le Choixpeau et la grippe aviaire**

**.**

Le Choixpeau, également connu par les autres chapeaux magiques sous le nom de Irving, avait contracté un terrible cas de grippe aviaire. Il l'avait attrapé de Fumseck et lui en voulait vraiment pour ça. Ses bords étaient bouchés, son bout était tombant et par-dessus tout il se sentait pareil à un jouet qu'un chien aurait mâché des jours durant. Il avait poliment fait la requête qu'on retarde la cérémonie de répartition jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, mais comme ça ne fonctionnait pas, il en arriva même à supplier le directeur. Malgré tout, Dumbledore avait refusé.

« Très bien, Albus, mais je ne pourrai être tenu responsable de mes actions ce soir. »

D'ordinaire, Irving était que trop heureux d'entamer la cérémonie avec une chanson. Il passait toujours des semaines à la préparer, mais cette fois il n'avait simplement pas été d'humeur. Alors, à la place il dit simplement :

_J'ai la grippe à cause d'un oiseau_

_Que je sois là est complètement idiot_

_Des siècles d'âge et jamais été malade_

_Maintenant procédons à la répartition, camarades._

Court mais qui va droit au but.

« Abbott Hannah, » appela le professeur McGonagall. Le premier nom de la liste se révéla être une jeune fille blonde au visage écarlate qui s'assit joyeusement sur le tabouret.

« Voyons voir, » dit le Choixpeau en reniflant. Irving ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à perdre le peu de son énergie en fouillant dans l'esprit des filles. Alors, à la place il piqua juste quelques éléments de son histoire dans sa tête et en fit une rapide analyse. « Ta mère était à Poufsouffle, ton père était à Gryffondor. Tu aimes la couleur rouge. C'est parti, GRYFFONDOR. »

Hannah était surprise, pour ne pas dire plus, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Mais bon, le choixpeau était mieux placé pour savoir, après tout. Avec un petit sourire, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la table qui l'acclamait et brillait de pourpre et or.

« Bones Susan. »

La prénommée Susan gloussa un petit peu alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le tabouret. « Bones, ah oui, je me souviens de ta tante. Maligne comme un singe celle là ! »

« Oui ma tante est vraiment intelligente mais.. »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Susan en resta bouche bée, mais descendit doucement de son tabouret et marcha néanmoins vers sa table

Irving poussa une toux rauque alors qu'il se reposait doucement sur la tête de Terry Boot. « Ok, Boot, où aimerais-tu aller ? »

« Vous me demandez ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? »

« Um, et bien… Gryffondor a l'air d'être la meilleure. »

« Très bien, GRYFFONDOR. »

Terry sourit avec excitation et se précipita immédiatement vers la maison des courageux.

A ce moment, Albus Dumbledore commença un peu à s'inquiéter. Irving ne semblait pas trop dans son assiette et ça pouvait devenir un problème lorsque ce serait au tour d'Harry d'être réparti.

Alors que la répartition avançait, Irving commençait à se sentir de moins en moins à la hauteur, et ses répartitions devinrent de plus en plus étranges.

'Brocklehurst Mandy' fut envoyée à Serpentard, 'Brown Lavande' à Poufsouffle. 'Bulstrode Milicent' alla à Gryffondor, tout comme 'Crabb Vincent'.

Grognements et plaintes commencèrent à faire écho dans toute la Grande Salle et Dumbledore lui-même dut se lever pour demander le silence.

Irving ne ressentait aucune pitié. Il avait prévenu le directeur qu'il était malade. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même de l'avoir fait travailler.

Il envoya Justin Finch-Fletchry à Serdaigle, Hermione Granger et Gregory Goyle à Poufsouffle.

Lorsque Neville Longbottom fut envoyé à Serpentard, le nerveux garçon s'évanouit brusquement et dut être lévité jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Morag MacDougal fut rapidement répartie à Gryffondor après que le choixpeau lui ait demandé quel était son animal favori et qu'elle ait répondu le lion.

Draco Malfoy marcha fièrement jusqu'au tabouret où il s'assit tel un roi, un sourire narquois et confiant collé sur son visage arrogant. « Ah ! Un Malfoy, vous tous allez d'habitude à Serpentard. »

« C'est exact, alors répartissez-moi là-bas espèce de vieux chiffon poussiéreux. Et soyez rapide, je ne veux pas être atteint de quoique ce soit que vous semblait avoir attrapé. »

« Chiffon poussiéreux ! Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû m'insulter. Après tout c'est quand même moi qui décide où est-ce que tu vas devoir vivre pour les sept prochaines années de ta vie. »

« Mets moi à Serpentard ou je jure devant Merlin que je… »

« GRYFFONDOR. »

Après s'être remis du choc initial, Draco tira le chapeau de sa tête et le jeta violemment au sol avant de commencer à sauter dessus pour l'écraser. Le Professeur McGonagall écarta Draco juste à temps alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et reprit le choixpeau en main. « Laissez-moi lui régler son compte ! Laissez-moi LUI REGLER SON COMPTE ! » s'écria le blond essayant de jeter des sorts que son père lui avait montrer. Des sorts de magie noire. L'un des sorts passa à quelques centimètres d'Irving, laissant une sombre tâche de roussi au sol à côté de lui.

Une fois que Draco fût fermement maitrisé et escorté en dehors de la Grande Salle, le choixpeau continua.

« Potter Harry. »

Dumbledore gémit. Irving n'était plus seulement malade, il venait aussi tout juste de se faire piétiner et presque incinérer. Ça sentait pas bon, vraiment pas bon.

Un petit garçon à lunettes aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés s'assit doucement sur le bord du tabouret. « Ah, M. Potter. Bien, Dumbledore est assez inflexible quant au fait que je vous envoie à Gryffondor. »

Les yeux d'émeraude du jeune garçon s'ouvrirent tous grands. « Quoi ? »

« Oh, je n'étais pas supposée le dire, j'imagine ? » Les bords d'Irving se tournèrent en un petit sourire suffisant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le directeur voudrait que j'aille à Gryffondor ? Parce que mes parents y étaient ? »

« Tu es vraiment une naïve petite chose. Il y a tant de choses qui se passent et que tu ignores. Je peux voir que tu veux véritablement te surpasser à l'école, que tu as soif d'apprendre la magie, que tu veux être accepté par tes semblables et avoir des amis. Tu sais quoi, que le directeur aille se faire foutre ! Tu veux des amis Harry, tu vas te faire les plus véritables et loyaux amis à POUFSOUFFLE. »

Harry sourit.

Albus pâlit.

Severus Snape rit.

Et Irving souhaita la meilleure des chances à Harry !

Après que Harry ait rejoint ses nouveaux amis à Poufsouffle, le chapeau réalisa qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent placé que deux élèves à Serpentard et il devait absolument remédier à ce manque dans la maison des serpents.

« Thomas Dean. » Le grand garçon à la peau noire s'assit sur le tabouret, mais bien qu'Irving avait besoin de remplir les rangs de Serpentard, le garçon se révélait être un éventuel enfant de moldu, alors à la place il s'écria, « GRYFFONDOR. »

Plus que trois élèves.

« Turpin Lisa. »

« SERPENTARD. »

« Weasley Ron. »

« SERPENTARD. »

« Quoi ! » cria le garçon aux cheveux roux. « Bon sang de bordel NON ! PAS MOYEN ! »

« M. Weasley, » les féroces yeux verts de McGonagall se plissèrent alors qu'elle fixait le jeune sévèrement. « Je ne désire pas retenir encore un autre élève ce soir, alors si vous pouviez s'il vous plait aller vous asseoir à votre table comme tout le monde, et en silence. »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères, puis à Harry assit avec les Poufsouffles, puis à nouveau à la sorcière à côté de lui. Ravalant sa colère, il fit un faible hochement de tête et marcha lentement vers la table des verts et argents.

« Zabini Blaise. »

Blaise se raidit alors qu'il approchait du tabouret. Il devait aller à Serpentard, c'était une tradition, du moins du côté de sa mère. Son père, eh bien, c'était quand même un Prince africain et aucun des Zabini n'auraient été répartis dans une maison de nullards comme Poufsouffle ou d'idiots effrontés comme on trouvait à Gryffondor. Toutefois, il supposait que Serdaigle serait correct, mais Serpentard était carrément mieux.

Aussitôt que le choixpeau eût touché sa tête, « SERPENTARD. »

Blaise prit une grande inspiration de soulagement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ancienne maison de sa mère.

Essayant de ne pas paraître trop hérissé par les événements, Albus donna son habituel discours et le festin commença.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que tous les étudiants et la plupart du personnel enseignant dorment paisiblement dans leurs confortables lits à baldaquin, Albus s'assit à son bureau, le choixpeau posé juste devant lui.

Albus retira ses lunettes demi-lune et gratta lentement le bout de son nez crochu.

« Irving. »

« Oui, » répondit-il en reniflant.

« J'imagine que… j'aurais dû… prendre ton conseil de reporter la répartition plus au sérieux. »

« Oui, tu aurais dû. »

« Tu n'as pas placé Harry à Poufsouffle juste pour me contrarier… n'est-ce pas ? »

Irving rit, « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Albus ? »

Le vieil homme de cent quinze ans secoua sa tête avant de laisser échapper un rire chaleureux.

« Je suppose, » dit-il finalement, « que j'aurais retenu la leçon. »

« Te connaissant, j'en doute, » répondit Irving, « mais j'espère que tu auras retenu que tu ne peux pas toujours manipuler les choses à ton avantage. »

Albus replaça ses lunettes sur son nez avant de tirer sa baguette et de faire léviter Irving au sommet de l'étagère.

« Oh, ça je l'ai appris il y a longtemps déjà, mais ça ne signifie pas que je vais arrêter d'essayer. »

.

**Fin**

* * *

.

_J'aime pas mal le fait qu'Albus soit remis à sa place à la fin :)_

**_Une petite review pour notre malin choixpeau ? _**

_Je pense qu'on pourra tous s'accorder sur le fait qu'Irving aurait clairement été envoyé à Serpentard, il est trop rusé !_

.


End file.
